1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for fluorinated compounds, fluorinated compounds produced by the method, fluorinated polymers obtained from the fluorinated compounds, and optical or electrical materials using the fluorinated polymers.
2. Related Art
Fluorinated polymers are useful materials that are used in various applications, for example, plastic optical fibers and photoresist materials, or surface modifiers. However, the synthetic processes of fluorinated polymers are complicated and costly.
A fluorinated polymer is obtained by polymerization of a fluorinated compound having a polymeric unsaturated group. As an example of fluorinated polymers, 1,3-dioxolane derivatives and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,107, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,716; Izvestiya A Kademii Nank SSSR, Seriya Khimicheskaya. pp. 392-395, February 1988 by V. S. Yuminov et al. and pp/938-, April 1989 by V. S. Yuminov et al; and the like.
However, 1,3-dioxolane derivatives that have been conventionally known are limited to the structures of a compound represented by the following formula (A) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,030, a compound represented by the following formula (B) disclosed in JP-A No. 5-339255, and the like. In these compounds, only a specific substitutional group can be located at a specified site on a five-membered ring of dioxolane.

In Formula (B), Rf1′ and Rf2′ each independently represent a polyfluoroalkyl group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms.
Such structural limitation results from the synthetic processes employed to form the polymers. For example, in a conventional method for synthesis of the compound represented by the above formula (A), only one fluorine-containing group may be located on a 1,3-dioxolane ring, and the fluorine-containing group that can be introduced is limited to a trifluoroalkyl group. In a conventional method for synthesis of the compound represented by the above formula (B), one polyfluoroalkyl group that can be introduced into a 1,3-dioxolane ring is located at each site of 4- and 5-membered rings, that is, the number of polyfluoroalkyl group is inevitably limited to two in total. Further, a material used for synthesizing the fluorinated compound represented by formula (B) is a compound represented by the following formula (C), and it is difficult to synthesize such compound.
